Debaixo do mesmo teto
by Cassie Zade
Summary: A minha vida é um inferno! Dá para imaginar como é trabalhar debaixo do mesmo teto com a pessoa que você mais odeia? Pois é, imagine eu, Virgínia Weasley, secretária pessoal do dono da “Malfoy Corporation”.
1. Um inferno de vida

**Debaixo do mesmo teto**

**Gênero: **Comédia/Romance

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Shipper: **Draco/Gina

**Observação:** Pós-Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Bom, eu acho isto desnecessário, but… as personagens, lugares, e afins dessa fic não me pertencem, são da tia Jô e afiliados… Exceto, é claro, as personagens originais, os lugares que eu invento e toda essa história que sai da minha triste cabeça…

**Capítulo I – Um inferno de vida**

_A minha vida é um inferno! Eu diria até que a ideia de Inferno se torna agradável aos meus ouvidos quando eu olho realmente para a minha vida. Dá para imaginar como é trabalhar debaixo do mesmo teto com a pessoa que você mais odeia? Pois é, imagine eu, Virgínia Weasley, secretária pessoal do dono da "Malfoy Corporation". Nem preciso dizer quem é, 'né? Aquele idiota, canalha, de nome Draco Malfoy… Ai, como eu o odeio! Para que ele me contratou, se eu sou uma advogada e o trabalho que ele me faz exercer é pura e simplesmente cuidar da vida dele? Sim, da vida dele! Ele me faz levantar a meio da noite só para me perguntar se deve escolher a loira ou a morena para transar, ele me manda comprar roupa dele, ele até já me fez interromper o ginecologista para eu escolher entre gravata cinzenta-escura ou cinzenta-clara! Eu tento, tento controlar a raiva que cresce no meu peito quando ele me faz de idiota, mas a verdade é que eu não consigo. E só Merlim sabe o que me custou aceitar esse emprego! Se não fosse os cinco meses de atraso do aluguel do meu apartamento, eu, com certeza, não teria aceitado. Mas, fazer o quê? Fui demitida da empresa de advogados mais conceituada do mundo bruxo porque, "sem querer", verti o meu café quente por cima do meu chefe depois de uma discussão sobre constituição com o mesmo. Ninguém merece! E depois de um meses tentando trabalhar por conta própria, sem sucesso, eis que me aparece ninguém menos que um dos subordinados daquele traste para me oferecer um emprego. Eu ainda me pergunto: porquê? Porquê ele escolheu a **mim **para aquele trabalho? É, eu sei que um dos grandes homens com quem ele negociava (e infelizmente ainda negoceia) tinha uma certa queda por mim, e sei também que ele fechou negócio, não inteiramente graças a mim, mas eu ajudei. Contudo, eu **ainda** continuo naquele maldito trabalho com aquele inferno de patrão. A minha vontade é que ele exploda! Exploda de uma vez por todas! Mas, se isso acontecesse, eu passaria a ser uma pobre desempregada… de novo. Bem, pensando melhor, talvez não. Eu, com certeza, me veria livre daquele maldito contrato de trabalho que me obriga a continuar trabalhando nesta empresa e arranjaria algo melhor. Bom, pelo menos eu conheço algumas pessoas relativamente simpáticas nesse escritório. Pronto, eu admito que até me dou muito bem com a Leslie e o Vladimir e, sem querer exagerar, eles tem sido os meus melhores amigos nesses últimos tempos. Mas, qualquer das formas, aturar a besta do Malfoy não é, de todo, suportável. Que inferno!_

Leslie Stamour arrumava alguns pergaminhos que se encontravam desordenadamente em sua mesa, quando ouviu um estrondo e, subitamente, a porta do escritório se abrindo. Por ela, entrou uma ruiva completamente encharcada e com uma maleta preta, igualmente encharcada, em suas mãos. Nesse momento, Leslie soltou uma longa e estridente gargalhada que despertou a atenção de várias pessoas, incluindo Vladimir. Era, sem dúvida, uma visão fora do comum. Gina estava com as roupas completamente molhadas e amarrotadas, os cabelos incrivelmente bagunçados e uma respiração ofegante, enquanto se segurava na ombreira da porta a fim de se conseguir acalmar.

-Merda! – gritou a ruiva – Merda, merda, merda! E vocês? Do que estão rindo? – reclamou olhando Leslie e Vladimir se contorcendo com o riso.

-Nada, nada! – disse Leslie entre risadas – Nós apenas… nós… Ai, Gina, é tão cómico!

-Cómico? A minha vida é um autêntico inferno. Um I-N-F-E-R-N-O! – vociferou Gina irritada – Não faço a mínima ideia do que isso possa ter de cómico.

Leslie e Vladimir que agora se encontravam relativamente perto, cessaram as risadas que os havia possuído durante alguns instantes para encarar a cara furiosa, mas ainda cómica, da ruiva. Definitivamente, ela não deveria estar tendo uma manhã perfeita ou algo que se assemelhasse a isso. Mas era, definitivamente, engraçado.

-Mas, afinal, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Vladimir com o seu sotaque proveniente de um país do leste da Europa, nomeadamente da Eslováquia, o seu país natal.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou ajeitando as suas roupas – O que aconteceu foi… ah, eu nem vou dizer! Vocês vão rir de mim…

-Gi, a gente já riu de você… acho que isso agora não tem tanta importância, tem? – perguntou Leslie, se arrependendo logo em seguida, ao ver o olhar furioso que Gina lhe lançou – Bom, o que eu quis dizer é que… a gente não vai rir de você, não é mesmo, Vlad?

Esse assentiu com a cabeça, se sentando em seguida na cadeira em frente da sua mesa, fingindo ajeitar uns papéis que não estavam, de forma alguma, fora do lugar. A ruiva ainda ficou alguns segundos parada, pensando em se diria alguma coisa ou se escolhia, simplesmente, sentar-se na sua cadeira sem dizer nada. A segunda opção lhe pareceu mais sugestiva e então, sem uma única palavra, se sentou de frente a um monte de pergaminhos que lhe lembravam um dia _especialmente_ cansativo pela frente.

-E então, vai nos contar ou não? – insistiu Leslie para o desagrado da ruiva.

Sem outra opção, respirou fundo e decidiu contar. Não poderia ser assim tão mau, poderia? _Eles são meus amigos… Com certeza não vai tirar uma com a minha cara!_, pensou.

-'Tá bom, eu conto. – declarou, arrancando um sorriso de Leslie e um olhar atento de Vlad. – Eu levantei, tomei meu café como sempre faço todos os dias, tomei banho, me vesti…

-Conta algo que a gente não saiba, Gi! – pediu Leslie, som um suspiro de aborrecimento.

-'Tá, como vocês queiram! Bem, eu aparatei na praça como sempre faço, já que o idiota do Malfoy faz questão que não se possa aparatar aqui…

-Mas ele tem motivos suficientes para isso. Lembra daquela vez em que sabotaram os projetos do Hotel?

-Ai, Vlad, me deixa falar, 'tá? – pediu, quer dizer, ordenou Gina com aborrecimento – Continuando, eu aparatei e, olhando aquela sorveteria do canto, vocês sabem, eu não resisti! Então, eu fui lá e comprei sorvete de chocolate com pedaços, o meu preferido. Mas quando olhei o relógio e vi, para minha infelicidade, que eu estava atrasada, eu comecei correndo.

A essa altura, Leslie já ria baixo, tentando disfarçar. Era realmente engraçado imaginar Gina correndo que nem uma louca pela rua, tentando chegar o mais rapidamente possível à empresa. Mas, o que ainda não entendera era o motivo da ruiva estar toda encharcada. Dando uma pequena espreitadela pela janela, pode constatar que o sol raiava com bastante intensidade e o céu estava encantadoramente azul. Nem um sinal de chuva.

-Eu reparei alguns olhares curiosos, já que parece que não é todos os dias que se vê uma ruiva parecendo uma louca correndo pelas ruas – continuou, agora com um pequeno sorriso – Mas o pior estava para acontecer. Eu estava tão desatenta que não reparei num menino pequeno que brincava na rua e eu, bem… pronto, eu tropecei no carro de brincar dele.

Sem conseguir se conter mais, Leslie explodiu em gargalhadas descontroladas, enquanto Vlad apenas ria um pouco, balançando a cabeça negativamente. A ruiva respirou fundo mais uma vez, a fim de acabar logo aquele infeliz relato sobre a sua manhã que havia sido mais desastrosa do que o comum.

-Parem de rir! – pediu também sorrindo – Bom, depois eu cai mesmo ali, na frente de todo o mundo! E o meu sorvete ficou todo esborrachado no chão! Merlim, eu mereço… Tentei me levantar com a melhor cara de indiferença que consegui – Leslie ria ainda mais alto, atraindo os olhares mais longínquos de alguns colegas de trabalho, enquanto Vlad tentava acalmar a morena – mas, alguns passos mais à frente, e o que acontece? Eu, com a minha triste sorte, escorrego no que restava no sorvete e caio, nada mais, nada menos que dentro da fonte que fica no centro da praça! E para de rir, Lê!

Leslie estava incontrolavelmente consumida pela vontade de rir. Aquilo era demais para o seu pouco auto-controle. Imaginar Gina passando por tudo aquilo era demais! A morena, obviamente, não desejava o mal à sua amiga, mas, qualquer das formas, pagava alguns galeões para ter visto aquela cena que deveria ter sido, no mínimo, caricata.

Alguns instantes depois de se acalmar, Leslie limpou o restante das lágrimas provocadas pelo riso que ainda caíam pelos seus olhos castanhos-mel. Olhou Gina de novo, que lutava com a maleta, tentando abrir. Riu mais um pouco da situação, mas logo parou ao reparar que a ruiva ainda permanecia molhada. Com um gesto simples, pegou na sua varinha e murmurou um feitiço que rapidamente secou, não só as roupas, mas também a pele e o cabelo dela.

-Obrigada, Lê! – agradeceu Gina com um sorriso.

Momentos depois, já nenhum dos curiosos que haviam parado para olhar naquela direção enquanto Gina relatava os recentes acontecimentos pareciam tomar atenção. Cada um estava, como era o normal, virado para o seu trabalho que, infelizmente, nunca era pouco. Gina suspirou e se voltou para o monte de pergaminhos que se encontrava na sua mesa. Iria ser um dia cheio e cansativo, ela tinha certeza. Sem muita vontade, começou separando alguns pergaminhos sobre a modificação e aquisição de alguns terrenos para a empresa, a fim de construir uma enorme cadeia de hotéis, parques, shoppings e afins, que iria claramente abrir novas portas à empresa.

Draco Malfoy era dono de uma das maiores companhias que trabalhava com turismo bruxo. Existiam agências, hotéis, campos de golfe, de ténis, cassinos e mais uma série de diversões e lugares de lazer em seu nome, ou melhor, em nome da empresa. E, incrivelmente, tudo isso dava um lucro tremendo. Gina não entendia porque é que uma pessoa como o Malfoy, que, pelo que se sabia, tinha uma fortuna imensa, queria uma empresa daquela envergadura para ganhar tanto dinheiro. Com certeza, seria um ganancioso da pior espécie, ela pensava. Sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a tomar atenção nos pergaminhos, até que o seu telefone tocou.

Naquela época, os telefones se tornaram algo também imprescindível para os bruxos, mas eles usavam de forma diferente. Eram objetos enfeitiçados e não requeriam dinheiro para se poder ligar seja para quem fosse, onde estivesse. Funcionava com números, assim como os trouxas, mas eram bastante mais simples. E nas empresas eram indispensáveis, visto que a comunicação era muito mais prática e rápida dessa forma.

-Bom dia, _Malfoy Corporation_, em que posso ser útil? – atendeu a ruiva com um tom aborrecido.

-Bom dia, Weasley! – respondeu a última voz que Gina queria ouvir – De bom humor?

-Malfoy… - constatou, revirando os olhos – O que você quer? Chatear o meu juízo?

-Como se você tivesse! – provocou ele, com uma voz absurdamente sexy, embora Gina tentasse, sem sucesso, ignorar esse fato – Eu quero que você venha aqui ao meu escritório. Ah, e pare de me chamar Malfoy! P'ra você, _querida_, é Sr. Malfoy.

-Deixa de ser cínico, _Malfoy_. – disse com desdém, quase cuspindo o nome - Eu sempre te tratei assim e sempre vou tratar! E porque não ligou a linha 1? Assim eu sabia que era você e escusava de fazer figura de idiota, não acha?

-Você é idiota, Weasley! É de família mesmo…

-'Tá, eu vou já para aí, sim? – disse antes de desligar o telefone com o máximo de força que conseguiu – Idiota!...

-Psst! Gina! – chamou Leslie – Você ainda vai se ferrar tratando o Malfoy assim.

-Ele que se dane! – respondeu com tom de fúria na voz.

Sem esperar muito, pegou um copo de água e bebeu tudo de uma vez antes de se virar para a porta do escritório de Malfoy, que ficava mesmo ao lado da sua mesa. Com o mínimo de delicadeza, abriu a porta e entrou com cara de poucos amigos.

-Weasley, não precisa ficar tão contente de me ver! – ironizou Malfoy, com um sorriso malicioso.

Gina olhou furiosamente na direção daquele homem loiro, incrivelmente atraente, de olhos cinzas intensamente brilhantes e, ao mesmo tempo, frios como o gelo.

_O Malfoy até que fica bonitinho de camisa preta… Mas que raios 'tou eu pensando? _Sacudiu a cabeça na tentativa de expulsar todos esses devaneios e tentou se concentrar no que era realmente importante: o seu trabalho.

-O que você quer, afinal? – perguntou ela, tentando parecer calma e indiferente.

-É um assunto importante, na verdade. Feche a porta. – pediu em tom de ordem, olhando sério para a ruiva.

Ela obedeceu a contra gosto e, assim que fechou a porta com o máximo de calma possível, se dirigiu à mesa do patrão a fim de descobrir o que de tão importante tinha ele para falar, ou mandar. Estava inevitavelmente curiosa, visto que ele, como idiota chapado que era, raramente lhe dava algo de real importância para fazer, mesmo sendo ela a sua secretária pessoal e advogada da empresa.

-Diga logo o que tão importante tem a dizer, Malfoy!

-Primeiro de tudo – começou ele, ajeitando-se na cadeira e se inclinando mais para a frente – eu já disse um milhão de vezes que, para você, eu sou Sr. Malfoy.

-Ah, 'tá certo! As vagabundas que você leva p'ra cama também te chamam assim? – perguntou com desdém.

-Claro que não! Elas costumam me chamar de gostoso, perfeito, deus grego, entre outras coisas – Gina o olhou com mais desprezo ainda – Mas porquê? Você quer ser uma delas? – perguntou, levantando levemente uma sobrancelha. Gina odiava quando ele fazia isso porque… bem, ele ficava irritantemente sedutor.

-Nos seus sonhos, Malfoy! – respondeu furiosa.

-Nos meus pesadelos, quer você dizer! E pela milésima vez, me chame de Sr. Malfoy!

-Vai me dizer porque me chamou aqui? – perguntou Gina, ignorando a exigência de Malfoy.

-Ah, claro! Weasley, o assunto é o seguinte: eu arranjei uma nova namorada e eu queria levar ela para jantar – Gina franziu as sobrancelhas. – Mas eu não faço ideia se ela prefere comida italiana ou japonesa… o que você acha?

Gina rolou os olhos e respirou fundo, num ato de tentar segurar a restante calma que ainda possuía, que, na verdade, não era quase nenhuma. Era aquele o assunto importante? Como ele queria que ela soubesse as preferências gastronómicas da _nova namorada_ dele? Ao ver o sorriso cínico no rosto do loiro, Gina ainda se enfureceu mais, estando quase disposta a sair disparada dali para fora, sem qualquer satisfação. Ela sabia que ele não gostava particularmente das opiniões dela. Apenas adorava irrita-la ao extremo, com aqueles assuntos inconvenientes que sempre deixavam a ruiva fora de si. _EU NÃO TENHO QUE CUIDAR DA VIDA DESSE IDIOTA!_, pensou com raiva.

-Malfoy, é o seguinte: - falou Gina, tentando se manter calma - eu não sei, nem quero saber da porcaria de comida que a sua nova vad… namorada gosta ou não. Eu nem a conheço e, se quer saber, não pretendo conhecer! Por isso, me deixe em paz com esse tipo de coisa, 'tá? Tenho muito trabalho me esperando.

Dizendo isso, se levantou bruscamente da cadeira e começou caminhando até à porta, mas antes que pudesse sair, ele puxou o seu braço.

-Weasley, eu sou o seu patrão! É preciso te lembrar isso todo o santo dia?

-Malfoy, para sua informação, eu sou advogada, você sabe o que isso significa? Quer que eu soletre? A-D-V-O…

-Chega, Weasley! – gritou ele visivelmente irritado – Eu sei perfeitamente o que é um advogado! Mas você aqui exerce o cargo de minha secretária pessoal, lembra? Eu tenho o direito de te ordenar tarefas além das suas funções de advogada.

-Acontece que eu NÃO SOU sua babá! Cuide você da sua vida e das suas namoradas ou vagabundas ou seja lá o que elas forem…

-Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo! – disse Malfoy, quase gritando – Eu só fiz uma pergunta simples que requeria uma resposta simples. Só isso, Weasley.

-Você interrompeu o meu trabalho, que por acaso não é pouco, para me fazer uma pergunta idiota dessas – respondeu com o mesmo tom irritado – Mas, se você faz tanta questão, eu prefiro comida italiana. Satisfeito?

Sem mais palavras, se desenvencilhou da mão dele e saiu rumo à sua mesa de trabalho, que ficava praticamente à porta do escritório do patrão. Pela sua cara irritada parecia prestes a explodir de raiva. Leslie e Vladimir se entreolharam, dando ombros. Quando Gina estava assim, o melhor mesmo era não dizer nada.

Olhando para o seu relógio de pulso, Gina pode constatar que já passava das seis da tarde e ainda estava presa àquele inferno de pergaminhos que se encontrava na frente de seu nariz. Milagrosamente, Malfoy não a tinha chamado mais uma vez que fosse ao seu escritório. Isso era estranho, muito estranho. Ele sempre a chamava, pelo menos, umas 30 vezes por dia àquele escritório. Pronto, não exagerando, umas 28 vezes. Porém, naquele dia apenas tinha ido lá uma vez. Teria ele ficado chateado? _Ahh, ele que se dane!_, pensou enquanto juntava os pergaminhos que lhe faltava analisar. Poderia deixar isso para o dia seguinte, visto que já passava do seu horário de trabalho. Na empresa, apenas restavam umas três ou quatro pessoas, pelo menos naquela parte da empresa, visto que o edifício dos escritórios era enorme. Entre essas pessoas estava Leslie, que se encontrava concentrada na leitura de um pergaminho.

-Ainda vai ficar ai, Leslie? – perguntou Gina, vestindo o seu casaco fresco de Verão.

-Não muito tempo. – respondeu sem emoção – O que você vai fazer, assim que sair daqui?

-Nada de especial! Talvez ligue ao Harry e vá jantar fora com ele. Isto, se ele tiver tempo para mim, o que eu duvido!

-Ah, Gina, você fala do Harry com tão pouca emoção… - afirmou a morena – Eu se tivesse um homem daqueles agradecia a Merlim todos os dias da minha insignificante vida, que não seria tão insignificante com um homem assim!

-Não viaja, Lê – disse Gina, sorrindo – O Harry é o maior tapado que eu já conheci. Eu já insinuei várias vezes que gostava de me casar e até hoje, nada! Para não falar que ele não tem tempo absolutamente nenhum para mim e que não tem iniciativa em nada…

-Você quer dizer… no sexo? – perguntou Leslie, curiosa.

-Talvez essa seja a única coisa em que ele tem algum entusiasmo – respondeu Gina com uma risada – Mas de resto, ele passaria a vida sentado no sofá, agarrado a um jornal ou até aquela coisa trouxa, a TV! Isto quando ele não está fora, com os Chudley Cannons.

-É, talvez ele não seja tão perfeito assim. – concluiu, pensativa – Mas, desculpe a sinceridade, o Harry é dos homens mais sexys e gostosos que eu já conheci, Gi! Se não o mais. Quer dizer – disse ainda mais pensativa, abrindo um sorriso maroto – talvez só perca mesmo para o Malfoy – segredou.

-'Tá louca, Lê? Aquele Malfoy não tem nada além de estupidez acumulada no cérebro, para não falar do orgulho, da idiotice e mais um monte de defeito.

-Bom saber o que você pensa de mim, Weasley! – falou uma voz totalmente inesperada, que fez Gina estremecer e Leslie quase cair da cadeira.

-Nunca lhe ensinaram que é falta de educação escutar a conversa dos outros? – perguntou Gina, se voltando na direção de Malfoy.

-Nunca lhe ensinaram que falar mal dos outros pelas costas também é falta de educação?

-Eu não tenho problemas nenhuns em dizer tudo isso na sua cara, Malfoy!

-Você tem sempre resposta para tudo, Weasley? – perguntou com mais desdém.

-Para uma pessoa idiota como você, Malfoy, eu sempre vou ter resposta! – Gina pegou na sua maleta preta enquanto Malfoy praguejava qualquer coisa num tom quase inaudível, ajeitou o casaco e se dirigiu ao elevador, mas antes, se virou de novo para ele – Tenha um bom jantar com a sua _querida_! E boa noite, Leslie!

Assim que as portas de elevador abriram, a ruiva deixou para trás um Malfoy irritado e uma Leslie surpreendida pelo atrevimento de Gina. Nunca na sua vida a morena seria capaz de falar naquele tom e dizer todas aquelas coisas ao chefe. Afinal, ele podia simplesmente despedi-la, certo? Mesmo assim, a ruiva se arriscava, aparentemente sem medo absolutamente algum.

Assim que as portas se abriram novamente, revelando a entrada do edifício, Gina suspirou de alívio e se encaminhou para fora daquele lugar, aparatando em seguida no seu apartamento. Com um misto de irritação e cansaço, a ruiva se deixou cair no sofá e assim ficou durante longos minutos. Estaria condenada àquele inferno de vida para sempre? Afinal, que mal tinha feito ela a Merlim para ter tão pouca sorte? Essa pergunta preenchia a sua mente muitas vezes em apenas um dia. O seu trabalho era infernal, a sua relação com o Harry tinha virado monótona, não tinha muito tempo para se divertir e, quando tinha, quase nunca arranjava companhia. _Quem dera que acontecesse algo de novo na minha vida!_, desejou, recriminando-se logo de seguida vezes sem conta por ter pensado isso com a ideia de _homem novo_, o que lhe custou um bom peso em sua consciência. Ela amava Harry… pelo menos era essa a sua vontade. Mas, a verdade é que ele se havia tornado muito distante. Não passavam muito tempo juntos e, quando passavam, era quase sempre desinteressante. Ou tinham noites de sexo, ou Gina assistia Harry colado ao seu sofá. Não havia muita troca de palavras entre os dois e era sempre ela que tomava iniciativa para fazer qualquer coisa, fosse isso jantar fora ou dar um passeio pelo parque. Harry era irritantemente desinteressante. E só Merlin sabe como Gina desejava que ele mudasse repentinamente e, um dia, chegasse ao seu apartamento e a devorasse, a enchesse de presentes, a levasse a sítios desconhecidos, novos e excitantes, lhe fizesse surpresas e tudo o mais. Era como se a chama entre eles estivesse morrendo. Gina sacudiu a cabeça e tentou, de novo, afastar esses pensamentos absurdos da sua mente. E, num impulso, com um sentimento de culpa, decidiu fazer o que havia dito a Leslie: telefonar para Harry.

-Oi, meu amor! – disse assim que percebeu que ele havia atendido.

-Ah, Weasley, eu sabia que você um dia iria confessar o seu amor por mim…

-Malfoy? Caralho, você me persegue! – disse irritada, vendo o número para o qual havia telefonado. Merda, era mesmo o do Malfoy. A sua triste sorte (leia-se azar) sempre a perseguia. Tal como o Malfoy.

-Olha lá como fala, Weasley! E eu diria que você me persegue. Afinal, não fui eu que liguei para você, não é mesmo?

-'Tá, eu me enganei! Agora, se me dá licença, eu vou desligar.

-Toda, _meu amor_. – ironizou Malfoy.

-Idiota.

-Irritante.

-Estúpido

-Pobretona.

-Isso porque você não me aumenta o salário.

-Nem vou aumentar, Weasley! Você nem uma simples escolha entre comida italiana e japonesa sabe fazer.

-Eu escolhi italiana!

-E espero que ela goste, senão eu baixo o seu salário.

-Você não pode fazer isso, seu canalha!

-Posso sim, e para você é Sr. Malfoy, Weasley!

-'Tá bom, Sr. Malfoy canalha.

-Você não ia desligar?

-Ia e vou! – respondeu a ruiva, desligando em seguida.

Era incrível como aquele ser tão desprezível a conseguia tirar do sério apenas em poucos segundos. Deixou suas costas caírem brutamente contra o sofá e, pela milésima vez naquele dia, inspirou fundo várias vezes tentando recuperar a calma. Será que estava destinada a aguentar aquele traste toda a santa hora do dia? Estava tão fora de si que, por momentos, esqueceu de telefonar para Harry, atirando o celular para cima da mesa de centro sem cuidado. Mas esse instante de desatenção logo se quebrou com o toque, nada discreto, do celular. Com uma certa raiva, a ruiva constatou que o número era privado e o melhor seria atender.

-Alô? – disse com aborrecimento.

-Odeio essa sua mania irritante de dizer a última palavra.

-Malfoy, você de novo? – a situação estava ficando critica. Critica não, estava fora de controle. Gina tinha vontade de matar Malfoy com as suas próprias mãos.

-É, _querida_, não tenho nada melhor que fazer… Chatear uma Weasley é sempre uma boa opção – disse com um tom de voz falsamente doce, soltando uma pequena risada que ainda irritou mais a ruiva.

-Vá ver se está chovendo, idiota! – respondeu amarga - E pare de me importunar, eu já não suporto ouvir mais essa sua voz falsa e dissimulada.

-Oh, é precisamente por você não suportar ouvir essa minha voz, como você disse mesmo? Ah.. sexy e excitante, que eu adoro te importunar.

-Prepotente! Eu não disse nada disso! – exclamou Gina, profundamente irritada.

-Mas você pensou, não é? – provocou ele, mais uma vez. – Tenha uma noite agradável, Weasley! – disse antes de desligar o celular na cara de uma ruiva completamente irritada e mais fora de si do que em qualquer outra altura, se isso fosse mesmo possível.

Era o cúmulo! Ela até podia conseguir suportar tudo nele, mas deixa-lo com a última palavra era inadmissível. Nesse momento, sentiu-se transbordando ódio por todos os poros existentes do seu corpo. Não, não podia continuar assim! Sem perder mais tempo, Gina pegou o celular e ligou para Harry, obrigando-o quase a marcar um encontro entre os dois. Por sorte (ou não), o jogador de quadribol estava disponível e aceitou o convite da ruiva. Tinha de descarregar a raiva com alguém, e Harry parecia apropriado.

Seguido de um jantar nada descansado, onde a ruiva despejou, "sem intenção", o vinho do seu copo numa loira que estava, nitidamente, se fazendo a Harry e onde também quebrou seu salto enquanto saía furiosa do restaurante, os dois aparataram no apartamento de Gina.

Harry havia se tornado um homem bastante atraente e cobiçado por muitas mulheres, e o fato de ser o menino-que-salvou-a-humanidade contribuía bastante para isso. Os seus cabelos estavam mais rebeldes, caindo desordenadamente pela sua face, dando um ar sensual. O seu corpo não se comparava em nada com o corpo do menino de onze anos que descobrira que era bruxo. Agora ostentava um porte sexy, com músculos definidos e braços fortes. Ele era, sem dúvida, um dos bruxos britânicos mais atraentes.

Porém, mesmo com o crescimento louvado pela comunidade feminina e o amadurecimento forçado por toda a sua experiência de vida, Harry achava que nunca iria aprender uma coisa: lidar com Virgínia Weasley. Sempre que se encontravam, o moreno não fazia ideia se iria encontrar uma ruiva extremamente doce e sensual, ou uma ruiva irritada prestes a explodir. E, por vezes, chegava a temer as reações dela. Nunca se esqueceria de um dia que a ruiva fizera um escândalo por uma fã lhe pedir um autógrafo ou até mesmo o ataque de choro da ruiva aparentemente sem sentido que o levou ao extremo da aflição, que ele mais tarde descobriu ter sido causado por um filme romântico que ela via naquela _coisa_ trouxa que tinha em sua casa. Gina era, sem sombra de dúvida, a mulher mais complicada que ele algum dia conhecera.

Naquele momento, vendo Gina totalmente esgotada de raiva se sentando com força no sofá, Harry não sabia como aborda-la. A verdade é que tinha saudades de estar de uma forma mais _íntima_ com a sua namorada, mas naquele estado duvidava que o poder de persuasão que possuía fosse suficiente para convence-la disso. Mas, quem sabe tentando…

-Gina, relaxa… - sussurrou ele no ouvido da ruiva – Quer que eu faça uma massagem? Você vai adorar.

-Harry, eu… - Gina estava disposta a mandar Harry embora, mas olhando a cara de cachorro abandonado que ele fazia, não dava para recusar. Talvez uma massagem não fosse má ideia – 'Tá, pode ser.

Harry lançou um sorriso lascivo e sexy a Gina, antes de esta se deitar de costas voltadas para cima no sofá.

-Porque não vamos para o seu quarto? – A ruiva virou a cara para o olhar com reprovação – Não é isso, Gina, é que na sua cama temos mais espaço… para a massagem, claro!

Com uma expressão de desconfiança, Gina concordou, abandonando a sala em direção ao seu quarto e sendo seguida por Harry. O seu quarto não era muito grande, mas era sem dúvida acolhedor. Tinha uma cama de casal, bem confortável – na opinião de Harry – com um edredon vermelho, que a tornava mais apelativa – novamente na opinião de Harry. Mais à frente da cama, existia uma janela que dava acesso a uma pequena varanda. Janela essa coberta por longas cortinas brancas e vermelhas. Havia alguns móveis, nada que não fosse normal, mas Harry, na verdade, não queria prestar muita atenção nisso. Aquele era, sem dúvida alguma, o cômodo da casa de Gina preferido do moreno.

Gina se deitou exausta na cama, de barriga para baixo. Aquele tinha sido, sem dúvida, o pior dia dos últimos tempos. Não sabia se algo mais iria acontecer, mas, qualquer das formas, não queria se preocupar com isso. Talvez a massagem funcionasse e, quem sabe, o dia acabasse bem melhor do que começara. Sentiu as mãos de Harry deslizarem pelas suas costas, retirando a blusa que vestia, e nesse momento, desejou ficar assim para o resto da eternidade.

-Então, está gostando, querida? – perguntou perto do ouvido dela.

-Aham! – respondeu Gina, de olhos fechados – Divinal, Harry!

-Que bom – falou ele, sentando-se por cima dela.

Gina, a principio, quis protestar, mas ele estava fazendo uma massagem tão agradável que não pode reclamar. Deixou isso para lá, até que Harry começou desapertando o seu soutien delicadamente, depositando alguns beijos perto do pescoço, meigamente. Harry sorriu, ao arrancar alguns gemidos da ruiva.

-Harry… Você não perde oportunidade! – reclamou a ruiva, sorrindo.

-Sabe, não são muitas. Temos de aproveitar bem as poucas que temos… - sussurrou, enquanto tentava furar com as mãos entre a barriga da ruiva e o edredon.

Subitamente, Harry virou a ruiva ao contrário, surpreendendo-a com um beijo doce e inesperado. Antes que pudesse reclamar ou recusar, Harry aprofundou o beijo e continuou a dança de carícias que suas mãos insistiam em fazer em cada pedaço da mulher deitada por baixo do seu corpo. Até que ele, suavemente, desceu seus dedos vagarosamente até à saia curta que Gina vestia e, sem que ela tomasse muita atenção, puxou o ziper e se livrou dela. Nessas alturas, Harry dava graças a Merlim por ter conhecido aquela garota, que outrora havia sido até desinteressante, mas os anos tinham se encarregue de a tornar numa mulher e tanto, embora ela soubesse esconder bem seu corpo nas roupas que costumava usar. Enquanto a ruiva arranhava levemente as costas dele e se livrava da sua camisa, Harry subiu de novo as mãos pela pele sedosa dela, se encontrando de novo com o soutien, já desapertado e fora do lugar. Retirou-o sem demoras e, assim que deixou a boca e o pescoço da ruiva para se aventurar nos seios volumosos e bem contornados dela, a campainha tocou.

-Merda! – gritou Gina, visivelmente furiosa – Só faltava agora isso!

-Calma, se você quiser eu vou abrir a porta.

-Não! Fica aqui – ordenou ela, vestindo um roupão que lhe chegava perto dos joelhos – Eu volto num instante.

Saiu do quarto praguejando baixo e amaldiçoando com todos os palavrões possíveis a pessoa que tivera a brilhante ideia de interromper aquele momento. Estava tão furiosa que nem apertou o roupão direito, deixando a parte central um pouco descoberta, revelando um pouco das curvas dos seus seios. Assim que chegou à porta, nem ao menos espreitou para ver quem era e, sem delicadezas, abriu a porta com severidade. Não foram necessários mais do que alguns segundos para a cara de Gina se transformar num misto de surpresa e ódio, avistando um loiro com o casaco ao ombro encostado na sua porta.

-Weasley, eu… - Draco parou de falar alguns instantes para contemplar a ruiva que se encontrava na sua frente. Cabelos despenteados, olhar furioso, mas, o mais interessante: apenas vestia um roupão curto e mal apertado. O loiro sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável olhando Gina daquele jeito. Ela estava absurdamente… sensual. Ela estava incrivelmente atraente. Draco levantou o seu olhar de novo para o rosto da ruiva, levemente corado e visivelmente raivoso, e logo sacudiu todos os pensamentos ruins – pelo menos ele considerava isso – da sua mente.

-Malfoy, será possível que o meu dia infernal acabou de se tornar pior por sua causa? – perguntou, quase gritando, e quase disposta a dar um soco naquele loiro aguado que se encontrava na sua frente – Aliás, você está quase sempre relacionado com as coisas más que me acontecem. Eu não entendo, que mal fiz eu a Merlim?

-Que mal fiz eu a Merlim… - murmurou Draco extremamente baixo, quase inaudível, ainda com cara de sonhador olhando aquela visão do decote de Gina.

-Malfoy, você está passando bem? – perguntou ainda mais furiosa.

-Claro, claro!... – respondeu ele saindo do transe – Weasley, na verdade eu vim aqui porque o Roger me pediu uns papéis urgentemente e eu não sei onde eles estão! Você procura p'ra mim?

-O quê? – perguntou Gina indignada – Malfoy, o meu dia foi infernal, sabia? Primeiro eu escorrego, caiu na merda de fonte que se encontra naquela puta de praça, graças a você ter proteção anti-aparatação naquela porcaria de empresa. Depois, você atrapalha meu trabalho para saber que merda de comida eu prefiro para você levar a nova vagabunda cega que caiu nas suas armações! – Draco a olhava completamente atónico – Como se não bastasse, você fica escutando as minhas conversas atrás da porta. E eu chego a casa, pensando que teria alguma paz e como estou tão traumatizada com você, claro que me engano no número e ligo p'ra você em vez do Harry! Mas não, isso ainda não era suficiente, e no jantar com o meu namorado uma vadia qualquer se mete com ele, sendo eu obrigada a despejar o meu vinho que não foi barato por cima daquela oferecida! – nesse momento a vizinha da frente, uma mulher idosa, abriu sua porta para levar o lixo para a rua – Então, como o meu comportamento não foi exemplar, eu tomo a merda de iniciativa de dar o fora daquela porcaria de restaurante e, nisto, o meu salto quebra e eu, mais uma vez, caiu na frente de todo o mundo. Depois eu chego a casa, e quando estou na cama com o meu namorado você vem aqui e estraga tudo PARA EU PROCURAR UMA MERDA DE PAPÉIS? Sabe que mais? MORRA, Malfoy! MORRA DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS.

Draco abriu a boca mas, de repente, foi como se todas as palavras tivessem sumido. A pobre mulher idosa arregalou os olhos para Gina, balançando negativamente a cabeça e saindo com reclamações do tipo "a geração de hoje em dia não tem educação!". Já a velhinha havia desaparecido e Malfoy continuava com a cara mais atónica que Gina alguma vez vira. Por sua vez, ela respirou bem fundo a fim de recuperar todo o oxigênio que perdera naqueles segundos de desabafo. Agora que se apercebera das palavras que dissera, sentia algum desconforto, mas olhando a cara de Draco não sabia bem como pensar. Tinha dito algo assim muito ruim? No mínimo, era para ele xingá-la, não? Mas ele continuou olhando como se nunca a tivesse visto antes.

-Você… espera lá, você disse que estava na cama com o Potter? – perguntou ele, com uma cara de nojo.

-É, Malfoy! – respondeu Gina, ruborizando. – Eu estava na cama com ele, não estou mais graças a você.

-Você quer destabilizar a minha sanidade? Não me faça imaginar uma coisa dessas!

-Não tivesse vindo, seu idiota! – respondeu com severidade – E, caso você não tenha percebido, as outras pessoas também têm direito a uma vida sexual!

-Weasley, você podia escolher qualquer um para transar, mas o Potter? – franziu a sua sobrancelha e a olhou com desagrado – Você desceu mais uns pontos na minha consideração. Melhor, você desceria se eu tivesse consideração por você!

Gina o olhou irascivelmente e, para não se precipitar e dar uma surra naquele maldito homem que se encontrava na sua frente, fechou brutamente a porta, deixando um loiro furioso e confuso plantado na entrada do seu apartamento. Furiosa, saiu a passo acelerado até ao quarto e, sem olhar para Harry, despiu o roupão, vestiu uma camisola e se deitou na cama sem proferir qualquer palavra. Harry ainda a olhou, confuso e desapontado. Afinal, a ruiva o havia deixado na vontade, mas percebendo a fúria de Gina, o melhor era não dizer nada. Deitou-se ao seu lado, sem nem arriscar colocar o braço sobre ela e em pouco tempo adormeceu.

Gina ainda estava completamente cheia de raiva. Como poderia Malfoy estragar sempre tudo? Podia ter tido uma noite fantástica com um homem fantástico, o contrário de Malfoy – pelo menos a ruiva pensou naquele momento -, mas não, o idiota do patrãozinho tinha de estragar tudo. Se recostou na cama mais uma vez esperando o sono, que se recusava a vir. Não podia continuar assim. Caso contrário, um dia desses estaria internada num hospício. _Que inferno,_ foi a última coisa que pensou antes de adormecer.

N/A – Oiii gente! Bom, eu não sei se esta fic está, pelo menos, aceitável, mas pelo menos eu me esforcei! )… O capítulo ficou um pouco grande (na minha opinião), e compreendo que até esteja um pouco cansativo, mas eu achei necessário escrever isso para explicar como era o dia-a-dia da Gina, quer dizer, um típico dia mau da vida dela. E desculpem a "má educação" dela, mas ela estava realmente nervosa aquele texto do inicio e narrado pela gina, deu pra entender ne? Acho que vou fazer isso todos os capítulos..

Grande parte da fic vai ser focalizada no ponto de vista da Gina, mas não apenas no dela, como já deu para perceber dá para ver as reacções internas e o que vai na cabeça de outros personagens… Também quero pedir desculpa por não ter caraterizado o Vladimir fisicamente e só ter dito algumas coisas da Leslie, mas mais para a frente isso vai ficar mais explicito… Agora só espero que comentem, 'tá? E me perdoem se tiver erros mas é que de momento nem tenho beta… bom, na verdade, nunca tive… se alguém estiver interessado e talz… mandem um e-mail para mm(traço em baixo)zade(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com …

E pronto, só peço que deixem **reviews** para eu me motivar a escrever…

N/A2 – Só mesmo para dizer uma pequena coisa… Essa fic pode, e vou frisar, **pode** ter parecenças com um filme que se chama "Amor sem aviso" (pelo menos aqui em Portugal), mas são apenas algumas coisas que me deram uma forte vontade de colocar, ok? Essa fic não é uma cópia fiel do filme, nem nada que se pareça, por isso o desenrolar da história não será igual ao do filme e eu vou só pegar emprestado algumas ideias

N/A3 – a segunda N/A me fez lembrar outra pequena coisa. É que eu sou de Portugal e, por isso, podem encontrar pequenas, pequeninas coisas que podem achar estranho, mas eu me esforço ao máximo para deixar tudo o mais "brasileiro" possível.

N/A4 – só pra dizer que se acabaram as N/A's… XD

N/A5 – Ah! Afinal tem mais uma… normalmente, o que aparece em _itálico_ são os pensamentos da Gina…

N/A6 – Agora sim, nada de mais N/A's (respirem de alivio!)


	2. Perfeito? Não!

**Cap. II – Perfeito? Não!**

_É definitivo! Eu preciso de um psicólogo. Ou será um psiquiatra? Nem sei, só sei que estou completamente louca! Quando penso que nada me vai fazer ficar mais insana, aparece o Malfoy e me prova que, realmente, eu posso ficar ainda mais louca. Ele me põe doente! Eu não sei como, nem porquê, mas eu o odeio por isso. Qualquer dia, eu ganho medo de ficar perto dele. Sério! _

* * *

Sentiu alguns raios de sol, já bastante fortes, perfurarem a escuridão imposta nos seus olhos nas últimas horas. Abriu relutantemente as pálpebras até ambientar a sua visão com a forte luz que trespassava a janela, de cortinas abertas, do seu quarto. Lentamente, espreguiçou os braços e bocejou. 

Rapidamente, várias lembranças da noite anterior passaram pela sua mente. E, se a manhã parecia estar relativamente agradável, deixou de o ser no exato momento. Fechou momentaneamente os olhos, procurando um pouco de paz. Talvez não pudesse voltar a desfrutar dessa calma durante o resto do dia.

A porta se abriu e, por ela, Harry entrou, segurando um tabuleiro repleto de doces e frutas, cheio de cores vivas. Gina o olhou e sorriu. _Nossa, 'tou sonhando ou o Harry está mesmo me trazendo o café na cama? Só pode ser sonho!_, pensou, sonhadora, mirando aquelas delicias que rapidamente pousaram sobre seu colo.

-Bom dia, pequena! – cumprimentou Harry com um doce beijo nos lábios de Gina – Dormiu bem?

-Dormi, sim. – respondeu, pegando num dos morangos e trincando – Obrigada, Harry! Você, às vezes, ainda consegue me surpreender.

-Só às vezes? – perguntou ele, com um olhar maroto – Se você quiser eu posso fazer surpresas bem mais _agradáveis._

-Será que você pensa nisso vinte e quatro horas por dia? – resmungou a ruiva, com um sorriso.

-Não, na verdade, eu penso cerca de dezasseis horas sobre isso e sonho cerca de oito.

Gina respondeu apenas com um sorriso. Os dois comeram juntos, enquanto Harry contava sobre as últimas do seu time de quadribol. Ela, inevitavelmente, ficou surpresa, visto que uma conversa dessas já não acontecia há um tempo considerável. Preferiu nem falar muito da sua, para não relatar certos acontecimentos que, só de lembrar, a ruiva ficava irritada.

Sem que ela percebesse, o tempo ia correndo a passos largos. A conversa estava animada e ela nem se lembrou que tinha de trabalhar. Pelo menos, não logo.

-Harry, que horas são? – perguntou, por fim, rindo de uma piada que ele lhe contara.

-Quase dez e um quarto – respondeu o moreno, olhando o seu relógio de pulso.

No mesmo instante, Gina paralisou. _Dez e um quarto? O Malfoy vai fazer de mim picadinho!_, pensou, aflita. Rapidamente se levantou e vestiu uma das suas roupas que costumava usar no trabalho. Eram, normalmente, escuras e muito formais. Quem não a conhecesse poderia até pensar que ela era uma empresária muito profissional e sisuda, que exerce o seu cargo da forma mais sensata possível. Se não possuísse uma face um tanto angelical, poderiam até imagina-la como sendo daquelas profissionais antipáticas e que não admitem falhas.

-Gina, você bem poderia tirar hoje o dia e ficar comigo – protestou Harry – Nem sempre posso ficar com você.

-Você não faz a mais pequena ideia da confusão que anda naquela empresa, Harry! – informou ela, pegando na sua mala - Ninguém vai fazer o meu trabalho por mim. Desculpa, mas hoje não dá mesmo.

E, com um selinho, se despediu do namorado, que ainda ficou recostado em sua cama, para aparatar em seguida na mesma praça de sempre, em frente ao grande edifício onde se encontravam os escritórios da _Malfoy Corporation_.

-Bom dia, Leslie! – cumprimentou Gina, ligeiramente mais animada que no dia anterior – Bom dia, Vlad!

Porém, ambos a olharam surpresos. Vladimir até deixava transparecer um pouco de desapontamento pelas suas íris de um verde-claro, muito brilhantes. E Gina sabia que esses olhares se deviam à descrença em relação ao horário em que a ruiva havia chegado. Nunca, desde que ali trabalhava, chegara tão atrasada.

Imediatamente reparou no pequeno que permanecia sentado perto de Leslie, aparentemente brincando com algumas penas, distraído. Sorriu ao vê-lo de novo. Era Steve, o filho de apenas 4 anos de Leslie. Gina o adorava. Era realmente uma criança encantadora, embora a sua tendência de aprontar deixasse Leslie fora de si, em certos momentos. Aquele pequeno, mesmo com cara de anjo, era uma peste! Quem diria, que aquele menino de cabelos castanhos-claros cacheados e olhos azuis, aparentemente tão angelical, poderia revirar uma casa de uma ponta a outra em poucos minutos?

Mas era realmente estranho. Leslie nunca levava o pequeno Steve para o trabalho, já que Malfoy parecia não ter qualquer afeto por crianças. _Como se ele pudesse ter algum afeto por alguma coisa a não ser dinheiro e poder!_, pensou Gina, irritando-se só de pensar naquele homem.

-O que aconteceu para você chegar a essa hora, Gina? – perguntou Leslie, um pouco apreensiva.

-E o que aconteceu para você trazer o Steve?

-A Alice está doente. – respondeu calmamente – Não pude deixa-lo lá.

-E o Malfoy não reclamou? – perguntou a ruiva, incrédula.

-Na verdade, ele nem notou! Está _ocupado _demais para isso.

-Uff, então nem deve ter reparado que eu me atrasei.

-Aí é que você se enganada, Gi! – interveio Vlad pela primeira vez na conversa – Ele perguntou por você antes de entrar no escritório…

-'Tou ferrada! – concluiu antes que Vlad pudesse completar a frase.

No momento seguinte, um jovem que não aparentava mais do que seus dezanove ou vinte anos entrou no andar.

Era alto e possuía uns cabelos castanhos e olhos negros. Vestia um terno social preto, combinando com uma camisa branca e gravata cinzenta. Parecia um pouco perdido naquele ambiente, mas nem por isso deixava de exibir um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Olhou rapidamente algumas pessoas e o seu olhar pousou em Gina. Sorriu ligeiramente e se dirigiu a ela.

-Bom dia, Srta. Weasley! – cumprimentou ele – Eu sou Edward Bark.

-Bom dia. – respondeu Gina, um pouco confusa – Em que posso ajudá-lo?

-Eu sou estagiário.

-Estagiário? – perguntou, lançando um olhar de dúvida a Leslie.

-Ah, sim! – exclamou Leslie, desviando os olhos dos pergaminhos que inundavam sua mesa - Eu esqueci de avisar você, Gina. O Sr. Bark irá estagiar aqui na empresa.

-Oh, então sente-se. – disse ela, apontando para uma cadeira em frente da sua mesa – Em que área se formou?

-Gestão.

-Que bom, estávamos mesmo precisando de mentes jovens aqui na empresa, Sr. Bark.

-Me chame de Edward, por favor. E imagine, essa empresa está cheia de gente jovem!

Ela lançou um olhar para a sua esquerda, olhando alguns funcionários, como o Sr. Fernandez. Aquele homem aparentava mais de uns 90 anos de idade e a ruiva duvidava seriamente sobre a sua capacidade de gerir bem a empresa, no que tocava às finanças. Ele havia sido sempre satisfatório, mas era visível a sua idade comprometendo a precisão com que realizava as suas contas. Realmente, eles precisavam de gente nova na área de gestão.

-Sim, mas não na gestão da empresa. – segredou Gina, sorrindo. – Deixe só eu ajeitar aqui uns papéis e eu vou já mostrar a empresa para você, Sr. B… Desculpe, Edward!

Ele concordou com a cabeça, enquanto ela rapidamente tirou uns pergaminhos da maleta e colocou em cima da mesa. Ajeitou diversas vezes alguns que se encontravam lá desde o dia anterior, suspirando por vezes de aborrecimento. Enquanto isso, Edward a olhava de uma forma estranha, sorrindo. Gina olhou de relance várias vezes, sem entender o porquê daquele olhar. Porém, assim que ele começou rindo ligeiramente, olhando para baixo, ela não pode deixar de perguntar.

-Algum problema?

-Não, nada! – respondeu Edward atrapalhado – É que… bem, você ficou muito engraçada na foto.

-Foto? Qual foto? – perguntou ainda mais confusa.

-A d'O Profeta. Você não viu?

-Tem uma foto _minha_ n'O Profeta? – perguntou Gina atónica.

Edward procurou na sua maleta por algo e logo estendeu sua mão para ela, onde se encontrava um jornal. Ela pegou, relutante, olhando a primeira página que falava sobre algo como os juros de Gringotts aumentarem no próximo mês. _Malditos duendes!_, pensou ela, antes de ver um título mais pequeno no canto.

"**_Escândalo no Chez Bruce_**

_Saiba tudo sobre o escândalo em que_

_Virgínia Weasley e Harry Potter, um dos casais _

_mais conhecidos do mundo bruxo, estiveram envolvidos._

**_(página 17)_**"

-Droga! – barafustou Gina, folheando rapidamente o jornal à procura da noticia.

Assim que encontrou, finalmente, a página dezassete do jornal, Gina se deparou com uma foto sua, em grande plano, onde ela própria despejava o conteúdo do seu copo por cima de uma mulher loira, que estava próxima de Harry. A sua cara de fúria na foto era inegável, mas de certo modo, parecia estar sorrindo simultaneamente. Um sorriso um tanto falso, carregado de ira.

Leu algumas linhas rapidamente. Não pode deixar de ficar profundamente irritada com frases como "_Uma mulher ruiva que, aparentemente, não é muito interessante…"_ e "_Cenas como esta deviam fazer Harry Potter considerar sobre as suas companhias" _ou até mesmo _"Fala-se que o casal não está nos seus melhores momentos!"_. Sentiu o sangue subir-lhe à cabeça, enquanto amassava o jornal, que não era seu, e o deitava no lixo.

-Katie Bell… - murmurou ela, lembrando-se do nome da jornalista que assinara a noticia – Essa ainda vai ser a próxima Rita Skeeter, escrevendo esse tipo de lixo jornalístico! E o Collin… Como pôde ele tirar aquela foto? Traidor!

-Tenha calma, Srta. Weasley! – disse Edward, sorrindo ligeiramente – Foi só uma notícia inútil, não se preocupe.

Gina olhou Leslie e depois Vladimir. Leslie tinha uma expressão de confusa, enquanto Vlad parecia pedir desculpa silenciosamente por não ter avisado logo sobre aquela notícia. Enquanto Leslie parecia momentaneamente absorta em seus pensamentos, o pequeno Steve tomava posse de alguns dos pergaminhos que se encontravam por cima de sua mesa. Mas, na realidade, ninguém estava dando muita atenção para o que o menino estava fazendo.

-Sabe, Gi… É que…

-Diz logo, Vlad! – pediu ela, perante a atrapalhação do amigo.

-Bem, não saiu só n'O Profeta. – informou Vladimir, olhando para um ponto qualquer na sua secretária – Saiu, principalmente, em revistas. Até na capa da WizardWoman!

O seu queixo caiu. _Na capa da WW? Não, não pode ser!_ Noutra circunstância, estaria super feliz. Afinal, não é qualquer pessoa que consegue a proeza de sair na capa da WW. Mas, pelo motivo que isso tinha acontecido, só conseguia sentir desespero. Não era, de todo, bom sair na capa da revista feminina mais conhecida do mundo bruxo por causa de um escândalo. Definitivamente, era péssimo!

_É nisso que dá namorar com um cara famoso, Virgínia Weasley! E, claro, esse meu geniozinho terrível também não ajuda em nada… _Porém, os seus pensamentos foram dispersos, quando a voz de Edward a chamou de novo para a realidade.

-O melhor que tem a fazer é não ligar p'ra isso… - disse ele calmamente – Não me ia mostrar a empresa, Srta. Weasley?

-Sim, vamos! – respondeu – Mas não me chame de Srta. Weasley, por favor. Apenas Gina.

-Tudo bem, Gina.

A ruiva se levantou e começou mostrando a Edward todos os cantos daquele andar, enquanto Vladimir batucava insistentemente na mesa, olhando para Leslie.

-Eu acho que você devia contar, Lê! – insistiu ele, olhando fixamente a morena – A Gina precisa ser avisada que o Malfoy…

-Não! – interrompeu Leslie, devolvendo o olhar – Ela vai ficar uma fera se souber. O melhor é não dizer nada e rezar p'ra que ela não se lembre de ir no escritório muito cedo.

-'Tá bom, você é que sabe! – disse Vladimir, desistindo.

No instante seguinte, Gina se encaminhava para a porta do escritório de Malfoy, enquanto dialogava animadamente com Edward. Leslie engoliu em seco quando viu a ruiva se aproximar da porta.

-A empresa é muito boa e com os novos projetos, nós estamos tendo muito trabalho mesmo.

-Ah, estou ansioso para começar a trabalhar! – exclamou Edward animado, enquanto Gina colocava a mão no puxador da porta.

-Bem, agora eu vou te levar ao Malfoy…

-Não! – interrompeu Leslie, aproximando-se. Steve apoderou-se de novo de alguns pergaminhos, riscando-os com a pena – Vocês não podem entrar.

-Porque não? – perguntou Gina, surpresa.

Foi como se aquele aviso de Leslie lhe desse mais vontade de abrir a porta. E foi isso que fez. Lentamente, mas sem hesitações, abriu a porta, deixando Leslie um pouco desesperada, tentando impedir.

E logo seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o que estava acontecendo no escritório. Seja o que fosse que Edward estivesse dizendo, rapidamente parou, olhando estupefato para o que decorria na sua frente.

Draco estava sentado na sua cadeira, sem camisa, enquanto uma loira qualquer estava sentada por cima, beijando o seu pescoço. Também estava sem blusa, apenas de soutien, sem se aperceber de imediato o que estava acontecendo.

Assim que abriu os olhos que havia fechado apenas por breves instantes, Draco olhou, um pouco assustado, para três pessoas paradas na porta do seu escritório. A loira rapidamente olhou também, soltando um gritinho histérico.

-Eu avisei! – murmurou Vlad para Leslie.

Ela apenas respondeu com um olhar torto, voltando-se em seguida para Gina, que exibia uma expressão de surpresa e raiva ao mesmo tempo._ Eu não acredito que esse Malfoy trouxe uma mulher para transar AQUI nesse escritório! Ai, ele vai me ouvir!_

-Malfoy! Eu posso saber o que raios você está fazendo assim com _essa _mulher? – perguntou com desprezo, apontando para a loira que vestia apressadamente a blusa.

-Eu… Eu por acaso tenho de te dar qualquer satisfação, Weasley? Não mesmo!

-Seu… ordinário! Isso é um local de trabalho! – exclamou furiosa, enquanto Edward tentava segura-la para ela não se aproximar mais.

-Isto é tudo meu, eu faço o que eu quiser, entendeu? – declarou Draco, também irritado – Agora saia daqui!

-Para sua informação, Malfoy, temos um estagiário aqui que precisa de falar com você. Acha que é hora para fazer essas coisas, seu idiota?

-Olha o respeito, Weasley! – respondeu furioso, apertando os botões da camisa – Tudo bem! Eu volto num instante, Miriam.

E dizendo isso, se dirigiu educadamente a Edward e os dois saíram, para Malfoy lhe falar um pouco sobre cada departamento da empresa. Gina já lhe havia mostrado muita coisa, mas nada melhor que explicar detalhadamente as funções de cada um, enquanto discutiam qual seria a função de Edward na empresa.

Gina se virou para a loira, furiosa. E qual não foi a sua surpresa ao constatar que a mulher era, visivelmente, mais velha que Malfoy. Era alta, elegante e tinha longos cabelos lisos e loiros. _Perfeita para aquele idiota_, pensou Gina enquanto a olhava com mais atenção. Porém, olhando para a cara de Miriam, pode constatar que a mulher parecia ostentar uma beleza um pouco forçada, como se usasse muitos meios para parecer mais nova. _Coitada! Ainda fica pior…_

-Que foi, _querida?_ – perguntou Miriam, com desdém – Está apreciando minha beleza?

-Não… Estava tentando encontrá-la. – respondeu Gina com um sorriso falso – Mas não tive muito sucesso.

Miriam riu falsamente, olhando-a com um ar superior. Era indiscutivelmente parecida com Malfoy.

-Se pensa que vai me conseguir ofender dessa forma, tire seu hipogrifo da chuva, menininha.

-Menininha? Talvez você seja muito velha, mas eu não sou nenhuma menininha! – respondeu, olhando-a com raiva.

-Olha como fala, garota! Eu não sou nenhuma velha, entendeu?

-Você não é uma velha, mas comparando com o Malfoy, você podia ser o quê? Mãe dele?

Gina sorriu ao olhar o rosto ofendido da loira. Aparentemente, Miriam devia ter entre trinta e cinco a quarenta anos. E a ruiva sabia que, quando mulheres dessa idade querem parecer forçosamente mais novas, odeiam que lhes chamem de velhas. Com esse pensamento, sorriu ainda mais.

-Sabe, você anda usando as poções erradas… - continuou Gina, na tentativa de a enfurecer mais – Com certeza tomou alguma para envelhecimento precoce. Só não sei como o Malfoy, sempre com a mania de que é o melhor, ficou com uma mulher como você.

-Cala a boca, sua nojenta! – vociferou Miriam – E você? Já olhou bem no espelho? E pensar que eu fiquei com ciúmes quando o Draco falou em você… Agora é que vejo que não tenho motivo algum p'ra ter ciúmes. Ele nunca quereria uma mulher como você!

A ruiva, sentindo seu ego ferido, cerrou bem os punhos, pronta para estragar a beleza falsa que a face de Miriam ostentava. _Não, eu vou dar uma liçãozinha nessa idiota, mas de outra forma…_

-E porque não? O que eu tenho de errado? – falou, olhando para o seu corpo.

-Tudo, _querida!_ Principalmente essas roupas completamente fora de moda. E esse cabelo, parece não ser cortado há séculos. E a sua pele, descuidada. Tudo em você é decadente, Weasley!

Olhou momentaneamente para as suas roupas. _Fora de moda? E lá existe moda para vir para o trabalho, _pensou, ainda mais furiosa. Mas é certo que não pôde discordar. As roupas eram um pouco pesadas demais. _Mas é assim que uma profissional tem de se vestir, 'né? Eu nem tenho que me mostrar p'ra ninguém aqui._

-Sabe, o Draco não se importa muito com a minha roupa. De qualquer forma, ele prefere me ver sem elas mesmo… - Miriam arregalou os olhos, mas Gina não parou – Quanto ao meu cabelo e pele, ele nunca se queixou. Aliás, ele até diz que eu tenho uma pele gostosa…

-O quê? – perguntou Miriam, descrente.

-Isso que você ouviu. O Draco demonstra bastante interesse por tudo aquilo que você critica em mim, _querida,_ principalmente na cama…

-Cala a boca, sua… vadia!

Por momentos, Miriam permaneceu no mesmo lugar, pensativa. Como se estivesse assimilando as diversas coisas que Gina dissera. E logo a sua expressão mudou para indignação. Dirigiu-se para a porta e, quando ia passar por ela, Draco apareceu na sua frente, agarrando em seu braço.

-Já vai embora, Miriam?

-Me larga, seu iditota! Como você pôde, Draco?

-Como pude o quê? – perguntou ele, alheio à conversa – Está falando de quê?

-Oras, não seja falso, Draco! Acabou tudo! Nunca mais te quero ver na minha frente, entendeu?

E, soltando-se do braço dele, foi direta para o elevador, deixando Draco confuso e paralisado na porta do escritório. Não entendia aquela atitude de Miriam. Não se lembrava de ter feito nada. Apenas tinha ido falar com Edward, deixando Miriam com Gina no escritório e… Gina! Era isso. Só podia.

Olhou para a sua mesa e viu a ruiva sentada na sua cadeira, rindo que nem uma louca. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que ela fizera, mas tinha a certeza que não tinha sido nada de bom.

-O que você fez, Weasley? – perguntou Draco, aproximando-se da ruiva.

-Eu… eu… - Gina gaguejava, enquanto tentava parar de rir – Eu não fiz nada, 'tá?

-Como não fez nada? Miriam saiu daqui furiosa, com certeza boa coisa você não fez! – exclamou ele, olhando-a penetrantemente – E sai da minha cadeira!

Ela tentou controlar a vontade de rir mas era inevitável. Só de relembrar a cara de Miriam ao ouvi-la dizer tudo aquilo, ria ainda mais. Nunca pensou que mentir fosse, por vezes, tão divertido. E, pensando bem, conseguira vingar-se não só da loira irritante como do Malfoy. Riu ainda mais com esse pensamento.

Porém, assim que olhou para o rosto de Malfoy, cheio de ódio, pensou que talvez fosse melhor sair mesmo da cadeira dele. Sabia perfeitamente que ele odiava que se sentassem na sua cadeira. E, juntando esse ódio ao de levar um fora de uma mulher, ainda por cima por causa dela, devia estar explodindo.

-Agora, me explique de uma vez o que foi que você fez! – perguntou, já muito perto dela.

-Ah, só disse umas coisinhas que ela mereceu ouvir.

-E o que você disse? Ai, eu te mato, Weasley!

-Nada de mais. – falou Gina, indiferente. _Chegou a hora da vingança, Draco Malfoy! _– Apenas disse que você gostava das minhas virtudes, principalmente na cama…

-Você disse o quê? – perguntou Malfoy, indignado – Ficou louca, Weasley? Você fez a Miriam acreditar numa mentira!

-E daí? Você também me faz a vida negra, Malfoy! Porque deveria eu ficar de consciência pesada por mentir para a Miriam? Não mesmo.

-Você não podia ter feito isso! – gritou irritado, ainda a fitando insistentemente – Só não sei como ela acreditou numa mentira tão sem sentido como essa. Eu nunca iria para a cama com uma mulher como você!

-Ohh, e porquê, senhor Draco Todo-Bom Malfoy? Não sou perfeita o suficiente para você?

-Se enxerga, Weasley! Você é completamente desinteressante! E, para além disso, eu jamais ficaria com as sobras do Potter…

-Ah, seu…

Gina nem ao menos concluiu a frase, partindo rapidamente para cima de Draco de punhos fechados. Nem pensou no fato de ele ter muito mais força que ela ou de ser mais alto. Apenas queria descarregar nele o máximo possível da sua raiva.

Ele, ao ver uma mão direcionada ao seu rosto, rapidamente agarrou o braço dela. Não iria permitir que uma mulher batesse nele, não mesmo! Mas nem por isso ela parou de se debater. Aparentemente, não lhe importava nem um pouco que ele possuísse mais força que ela. E, diga-se até, a ruiva tinha bastante força. Draco a olhou surpreso, enquanto ainda tentava segura-la com força. Mas, rapidamente, Gina deu um enorme empurrão em Malfoy, com força que nem ela sabia que possuía. Porém, não foi suficiente para o fazer soltar os seus braços. E, ainda se recompondo com o empurrão, Draco fez o mesmo em Gina.

A ruiva ainda tentou se equilibrar, mas era tarde demais. A única atitude que teve no calor do momento, não sendo a mais sensata mas ainda assim a única que tinha, foi agarrá-lo. Contudo, o loiro não estava preparado para a situação, caindo juntamente com Gina no chão.

Os dois se entreolharam, meio ofegantes pela pequena luta. Gina se arrepiou ao ver aqueles olhos cinzentos tão perto dos seus. Eram brilhantes e assustadoramente lindos. Sentia o corpo de Draco em peso por cima do seu. Era uma sensação estranha, porém não sabia identificar se era boa ou má.

_Vírginia Weasley, pare de olhar para ele! Pare, você vai enlouquecer! Não olhe esses olhos cinzentos perfeitos nem… perfeitos uma ova! Se levante e tire esse homem irritante de cima de você!_

Contudo, não foi capaz de mexer um músculo sequer. Uma das mãos dele se encontrava encaixada entre o seu braço e seus seios, o que lhe causava ainda mais arrepios. Nunca o vira de tão perto. Podia ver nitidamente os traços delicados da sua face. Ele era, sem qualquer duvida, lindo! Os olhos de um cinzento frio, os lábios finos, o nariz perfeitamente desenhado… tudo se encaixava perfeitamente. E ela se recusou terminantemente a aceitar esse fato, mesmo quando os olhos dele estavam tão próximos aos seus, os narizes se tocando ligeiramente, o cheiro dele invadindo o seu nariz e sentindo a respiração quente dele no seu rosto.

_Ele não é lindo! Não mesmo! Esses olhos, essa boca… isso não quer dizer absolutamente nada. Ele é apenas um irritante, idiota, canalha e… perfeito. PERFEITO? Não! Claro que não, Virgínia Weasley! Preciso de parar com estas besteiras e tirar este Malfoy irritante de cima de mim._

Mas todas as repreensões eram inúteis. Ela não fez o mínimo esforço para sair debaixo de Malfoy. E muito menos ele. Os rostos aproximavam-se cada vez mais. Que estavam fazendo? No minuto anterior estavam brigando, e agora estavam ali, deitados, um sobre o outro, sem qualquer reação. Gina sentiu que havia perdido todo o controle. Não conseguia dizer e muito menos fazer qualquer coisa. Apenas fechou os olhos e esperou que, o que quer que fosse, acontecesse…

_Continua…_

* * *

**N/A – **Eu sei, eu sei, não tinha o direito de terminar um capitulo assim! Gente, estou pronta para os Avadas Kedavras que virão nos comentários. Um conselho: mandem antes crucios, assim eu sofro mais e sempre posso continuar a fic XD 

Fiquei muito contente com os comentários! Sério… ao todo, com os daqui e da floreios e borrões, foram cerca de 30. Fiquei muito feliz e com ânimo para escrever o 2º capitulo)

Agora, uma coisa muito importante, e não muito positiva: eu não escolhi a melhor altura para começar essa fic. Estou no 9º ano de escola de Portugal e terei de fazer as malditas provas globais (que englobam resmas de matéria), que começam dia 8 de Maio e terminam no fim desse mesmo mês. Ou seja, significa que eu tenho de estudar porque a partir do 10º tudo é diferente e preciso mesmo de me dar bem nas provas. Por isso, se eu demorar a atualizar, compreendam, tá? Vou fazer os possíveis para arranjar um tempinho para escrever.

Também já fiz a capa (http/i68. embora eu ache que ela não ficou muito boa, porque fiz à pressa. Qualquer das formas, por enquanto serve )

**Resposta aos comentários:**

**LolitaMalfoy: **Fico muito feliz por ter gostado) Espero que também goste desse capitulo… E eles não tocaram muito nesse assunto no escritório, mas também nem tiveram tempo agora, sinta-se à vontade para me matar depois deste final do capítulo.

**Bella M: **Que bom que você gostou D a ideia era mesmo essa, ficar engraçada Porque eu tinha acabado de escrever uma fic dramática, que ainda não postei, e precisava urgentemente de escrever uma comédia para aliviar a minha mente daquela fic… espero que goste deste capitulo também…

**L. Malfoy: **Que bom! Fico muito feliz por ter gostado repetindo demasiadas vezes as mesmas frases para os leitores… eu também espero sinceramente que continue achando a fic boa )

**Luiza Lestrange: **Luizaa.. fico muito feliz por ter comentado e gostado.. esse "a-m-e-i" foi maravilhoso.. Olha, o Draco também não gosta nada de imaginar o Harry e a Gina na cama… XD… mas não se preocupa não, essa fic e D/G… Eu já sei como e o nome do filme em brasileiro! É "amor à segunda vista" (pelo menos foi o que me disseram). E este capitulo, ficou bom? Espero que sim…

Bem, beijos para todos os que lêem e comentam e espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo… agora não se esqueçam de continuar **comentando! **pronta para os crucios que virão


End file.
